buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Edin the White Mage/even more custom cards
These are custom cards from a custom world called Infinite World. There are Mystic beasts and guardians. Size 1 Mystic beast, dark Zero stats, Mare 0 Power 0 Critical 0 Defense Lightning pay 5 gauge if you do gain 2 life, deal 2 damage, destroy all cards on your opponents field and this card becomes these following stats: 5000 3 4000. You may only use Lightning once per turn. Size 2 Guardian, light Queen of light staffs, Anna 4000 Power 2 Critical 3000 Defense Staff of life when this card deals damage to your opponent gain 2 life. Size 2 Guardian, dark Witch of dark staffs, Mae 4000 Power 2 Critical 3000 Defense Staff of death when this card deals damage to your opponent deal 2 damage to your opponent. Size 2 Mystic beast, Light Goat of time, Zimia 1000 Power 0 Critical 1000 Defense Time struck!!! Pay 4 gauge if you do after this turn get 2 more turns, and deal 1 damage to your opponent.You may only use Time struck!!! once per a turn. Size 3 Guardian, Dark, Light Chaos and peace king, Zonit 6000 Power 2 Critical 6000 Defense Chaos and peace When this card deal damage to your opponent gain 2 life , and deal 2 damage to your opponent. Size 1 Mystic beast, dark Earth quake troll 1000 power 0 critical 1000 defense Ultimate earth quake pay 2 gauge if you do deal 2 damage to your opponent, and gain 2 life. Size 1 Mystic beast, light Light shield wielder, cute chicken 1000 power 2 critical 1000 defense Hope pay 1 gauge if you do gain 2 life. You may only use Hope once per turn Size 1 Mystic beast, dark Snake of 10 tails, Dena 0 power 3 critical 0 defense Powerful blow pay 2 gauge if you do this card gets plus 6000 power and 6000 defense. You may only use Powerful blow once per turn. Size 1 Mystic beast, light Unlimited, Zea 0 Power 1 critical 0 defense Ultimate tornado pay 5 gauge if you do deal 3 damage to your opponent gain 3 life and this card becomes these following stats: 3000 2 9000. You may only use Ultimate tornado once per turn. Size 2 Guardian, light Prince of golden spheres , Gold 6000 Power 2 Critical 6000 Defense Spell Light Crown of Anna Put the top 3 cards of your deck into the gauge. Spell Dark Hat of Mae Put the top 3 cards of your deck into the gauge. Spell Dark Wild Fire Pay 1 gauge draw 2 cards. Spell Light Pure energy Pay 1 gauge draw 2 cards. Spell Light Light shield pay 1 gauge Counter Nullify an attack' and gain 1 life Spell Light 3 way road deal 1 damage, gain 1 life and put the top card of your deck into the gauge. You may only cast 3 way road once per turn. Spell Dark Bolt Deal 1 damage, draw 1 card, and put the top card of your deck into the gauge. You may only cast Bolt once per turn. Spell Dark Dark shield pay 1 gauge Counter nullify an attack and deal 1 damage to your opponent. Category:Blog posts